Play, My Darling
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: E&T, very very much Everyone has something to inspire them. Their inspiration is each other.
1. Play My Darling Part 1

Play, My Darling

The night was brilliant.  White specks of light decorated the sky as the full moon majestically reflected space's light.

The strings and hammers remained still in its massive black frame.  The keys did not move.  The grand piano sat alone in the ballroom.  The window which towered across the wall let the night enter and nothing else.

The boy sat in front of the keys.  His hands laid on the bench and his eyes scanned over the keys in silence.  His gaze was dim and unfocused.  

His midnight eyes moved up to the dark doorway.  She stood there in her regal radiance.  Her white dress gave her an effect as if she was glowing; like an angel.  There was an innocent smile on her rose colored lips.  Her amethyst eyes beamed as if she had an interesting thought.  

He tilted his head slightly to the right.  "How did you find me?"

She smirked as she walked towards him.  Her raven locks swayed and her skirt moved to the rhythm of her step.  "Even if I were blind, I'd find you."  She pulled off the daisy that was tucked behind her ear.  She placed it beside his blank music sheets.  "What's wrong?"

He sighed.  "I don't have a muse.  I believe I lost it."

She stood behind him and placed her hands upon his shoulders.  "Do not despair Darling."

" 'Darling?' "

"Isn't it your dream that I should call you 'Darling?' "

He nodded.  The way the word played on her mouth gave him a very warm and pleasing feeling.  Her voice itself was beautiful; like a songbird on an April morning.  He placed his hand upon hers.  "Why did you come here?"

She slowly pulled her hands away.  Her eyes lowered and her face turned sad. "You do not want me here?" she asked, her mouth holding a frown.

He turned to her and grasped her hand. "Of course I want you here...you know that...I was just wondering if _you_ wish to be here too..."

She smiled as she sat beside him on the piano bench.  Her fingers gently played with his dark blue tendrils.

The sensation was soothing to him. "You really are here, aren't you?  I can hardly believe it.  But why..."

And she leaned towards him and kissed his lips.  He took in a breath, taking in her sweet vanilla scent.  He cupped her jaw with his hands, making their kiss more intimate.  She placed her fingers on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  How he loved the taste of her kiss...It was so new, so incredible and so magical.

She gently pulled away from him.  Oh, he wanted more of her lips.  His fingers brushed her rose lips.  "Stay with me..." he pleaded.

Her fingers brushed his blue bangs away from his eyes.  Amethysts met sapphires as she held their gaze.  He grew lost in her pure eyes.  It was breathtaking...she was breathtaking. "I'm always with you..." and she leaned towards his lips once again.

He opened his eyes.  The lights were off in the ballroom in which he sat in.  Moonlight danced upon the piano he was in front of.  He lifted his head off the bench and sat up straight, adjusting his wire-framed glasses to sit correctly on the bridge of his nose.  He looked up at his music sheet, which was now filled with notes on the pages' staffs.  A daisy laid in front of the papers.

_Play, my Darling..._ her voice sang.

His fingers tapped the keys as he read the notes, filling the dark and silent room with a lullaby.

_...fin..._

(Note: CCS and its characters don't belong to me.  So, I'm sure you can guess who the characters are...duh.  Anyway, I know it's short and I don't know if there's going to be a continuation.  I was in the mood for an E+T, that's all.  I hope you enjoyed.)


	2. Play My Darling Part 2

            A breeze flowed into the room, touching her skin and sheets.  She laid on her back, feet near the headboard and her head resting near the side of the bed.  The white sheets were scattered over her body and her black nightdress was slightly wrinkled.  She opened her eyes.

            He sat on the floor beside her bed.  He gazed upon her through his thin wire framed glasses.  His white pajama set contrast perfectly with his dark blue hair.  A playful smile was on his mouth.  The moonlight danced on him perfectly; as if he was an angel.

            She lifted her head.  "Were you waiting for me long?"

            "I'd wait forever," his lips answered.  He leaned closer to her and kissed her eyelids.

            It tickled a little and she let out a giggle.  She turned to the other side of the bed and sighed.  The harp stood tall, in its wooden structure: painted gold with delicate strings between its frame.  It could not play itself. She let out a sigh. "I can't seem to play it."

            "Why not?" he asked.

            "I just don't seem to have the heart for it."

            "Oh, my Darling," he called to her. "You'll find a muse; I'm sure of it.  You just need to relax."

            She looked up at him curiously. "Darling?"

            His smile reappeared. "Don't you wish for me to call you 'Darling'?"

            She sighed, dreamily.  "All the time." His voice was soothing and yet it made her have a sudden anxious feeling that she couldn't shake off.  When he called her that, it made her heart pound in her chest.  She laid her head down, raven locks cascading down the edge of the bed.

            He pulled himself on the bed and sat on it.  His hand started at her shoulder, down her arm, on her waist, on the curve of her hip, down her thigh and ended at her ankle.

            "Why," she started, "Why are you here?"

            "Because you want me here," he said as he moved his hand up her calf. "Don't you?"

            "Hm...yes, I do," her amethyst eyes sparkled.

            He leaned down and kissed her lips for a brief moment.  The taste of his kiss was warm and she wanted more.  

            She held out her hand and he clasped it.  Their fingers intertwined and he placed a kiss on each fingertip.  Then he proceeded to planting a trail of kisses down her shoulder to her wrist.

            "You're sweet," he teased.

            "My lips are sweeter," she said back.

            His midnight gaze stayed upon her.  How beautiful his eyes were; so deep and captivating.  It took her breath away.

            He gave her his kiss again, burying his hand at the nape of her neck.  She sat up and placed one hand on his chest and another on the bed for support.  Their lips danced, touching each other in rhythm and giving each other full bliss. His hand caressed her bare back that the nightgown revealed.  

            When they pulled away, she pulled off his glasses and placed them aside.  She brushed his blue bangs aside, gave him another kiss on his lips, then one on his jaw. 

            "You will stay with me, won't you?" she asked as she laid back down on her back.

            He grasped her hand again and placed it on the bed, while his other hand was at her waist. He leaned in close to her. "Always," he whispered huskily, brushing their lips together.

            She opened her mauve eyes.  She woke up in her bedroom.  The only source of light was coming from her nightstand lamp.  She saw the harp sitting beside the bed.

            _Play, My Darling..._ his voice sang.

            She scooted beside it and began to touch the strings, filling the room with the harp's magic.

_...fin..._

(Note: Ok, it was about 11 pm at night, my head was hanging over the bed and I was thinking that I haven't written a good sappy fic in a while (I'm a romance sap).  Then, before I passed out due to the blood in my brain, the idea came and I was like "Oh! Glorious day!" So, sure, they're severely OCC but it's sappier that way.  Thanks for reading.)


End file.
